Até Logo
by Vengeresse Lolita
Summary: Uma tarde Ikki resolveu aparecer para ajudar na reforma do orfanato e por um momento ele não pareceu mais tão assustador. Fic do Amigo Secreto de Natal do Palaestra para Mina Phantonhive (quaaase um ano depois, atrasado, mas nunca esquecido), desculpa a demora extrema.


_Olá, pessoas!_

_Depois de muitas e muitas e muitas eras estou eu aqui de volta ao fandom com mil fics pra acabar nas quais não toco há quase um ano, mas esta aqui é questão de honra. É presente do Amigo Secreto de Natal de 2013 (SIM! __**2013**__!) E só agora consegui terminar - pq fiz muita escolha incerta nessa minha vida. Mas enfim, peço mil e uma desculpas a __Mina Phantonhive pelo mega super hiper atraso. Eu espero que goste, fiz o melhor que pude, tava bem fora da minha area... Sorry._

_~0~_

**Até logo**

Eu tinha medo dele. Ainda tenho na verdade, há tempestade em seus olhos, há raiva. Lembro de ter dado um passo para trás quando ele entrou no orfanato depois de Shun, as crianças antes animadas com a visita de Seiya também ficaram um pouco mais quietas. Ele não parecia confortável, o irmão o puxava pelo braço, imagino que tenha sido forçado.

Logo os outros dois e as crianças correram para o pátio e de repente me vi sozinha com ele, mas eu tinha medo de olhá-lo, não consegui cumprimentá-lo como deveria. Queria apenas ter seguido os outros, mas achei que seria falta de educação deixá-lo para trás sozinho. Atrevi um olhar discreto, ele era alto, consideravelmente mais alto que os outros dois e tão sério.

- O que eu tenho que fazer afinal? - eu me encolhi um pouco e gaguejei, a voz dele era grave e dura.

- Ahh... Lá... Lá atrás. O telhado precisa de conserto. - falei olhando para qualquer lugar.

Ele apenas assentiu e passou por mim indo até o que precisava ser feito, confesso que me senti um pouco aliviada, e o observei enquanto se afastava. Shun o chamou, perguntou-lhe algo, ele respondeu sorrindo. E naquele momento o achei um pouco menos assustador.

Todos estavam ajudando, o orfanato pedia por reforma já havia algum tempo, Shun estava trabalhando com os brinquedos quebrados do parquinho junto das crianças, e o Seiya estava enrolando o serviço quando deveria estar me ajudando a pintar as paredes. Eu ainda gostava dele. Não como gostava antes, agora doía um pouco. Tinha muita esperança antes, afinal ele sempre voltava para casa, não sei quando me dei conta, um dia simplesmente percebi. Sempre que abria a boca ele falava algo sobre Saori e seus olhos brilhavam mais que estrelas. Imaginava se ele sabia de seus próprios sentimentos, parecia sempre tão despretensioso. Mesmo desiludida eu ainda passava muito tempo o observando.

Então um pó fino e folhas secas caíram na minha cabeça, eu a sacudi e tentei limpar meus cabelos, afastei-me um pouco da parede e pude vê-lo andar despreocupadamente pelo telhado, sem camisa e com um conjunto de tábuas apoiadas no ombro.

- Ei, cuidado! - reclamei enquanto sacudia a poeira do cabelo, ele se ajoelhava no telhado prestes e cobrir mais um dos muitos buracos.

- Desculpe. - falou apenas, e sorriu ao olhar pra mim.

Não era o mesmo sorriso que dera para o Shun, não chegava nem perto, esse era discreto, não mostrava os dentes, mas mesmo assim... Bem, ele não assustava tanto, talvez fosse só impressão. Ikki nunca foi lá muito amigável quando criança. Ele voltou ao trabalho e eu o olhei por um instante. Ainda alisava meus cabelos tentando limpá-los e permanecia onde estava. Bem, ele não era mesmo assustador, era sério, um pouco intimidador, é verdade, mas assim não assustava... Quer dizer... Ele é até bonito... Mas... Mas o que estou pensando? Voltei ao trabalho apressadamente sentindo as bochechas corarem.

No fim do dia sentamos para um lanche antes de eles irem embora, Ikki não se juntou a nós, ele parecia estar ocupado com qualquer pequena coisa que o Seiya deixara de fazer. O irmão se desculpou por ele e tentou justificá-lo: O Ikki é assim, ele disse. De onde estava podia vê-lo apenas sentado do lado de fora, guardando as ferramentas com muita lentidão, bem assim como ele era. Solitário. Fiquei muito distraída o observando a meia luz do fim de tarde, sentado em um dos brinquedos do parquinho, absolutamente desinteressado no que se passava dentro do orfanato. Aquilo me incomodou muito mais do que esperava, não conseguia mais dar atenção à conversa e antes que me desse conta estava levando um prato e uma lata de refrigerante para ele.

Ele não disse nada, quando estava em frente a ele apenas levantou os olhos na minha direção, a cicatriz atravessando o rosto jovem, ele tinha um jeito muito intenso de olhar e tinha tanta coisa presa ali, tudo o que ele não dizia, tudo o que ele não expressava e muito daquilo que ele não chorou. Eu sabia que a vida de cavaleiro não era fácil, Seiya já havia dito muitas vezes, eu já o visto no hospital perto da morte, mas a mente de Seiya parecia muito limpa desse tipo de pesar. Eu não posso dizer com certeza, afinal eu mal conhecia Ikki, mas naqueles poucos segundos em que ele me encarou eu me senti uma amiga antiga.

Ele recolheu o lanche das minhas mãos e agradeceu com um aceno, eu pensei em convidá-lo para entrar, mas não tive vontade. Eu apenas sentei ao seu lado em silêncio. Queria ficar ali um momento, não sei dizer bem por que.

Pouco depois os três estavam partindo. Sabia que Seiya ia voltar no dia seguinte, talvez Shun o fizesse também e então eu olhei para ele, as costas largas se afastando e imaginei se o veria novamente.

- Até logo, Ikki. - eu mal me senti dizendo.

Ele virou-se rapidamente, apenas o suficiente para que pudesse me ver por cima do ombro, a expressão estava menos carrancuda, um pouco surpresa o que me fez ter certeza de que ele não pretendia mesmo voltar.

- Até.

Ele disse e foi embora. Eu sorri sem nem perceber, talvez tivesse sido atrevida, foi um convite de certa forma, não um convite direto, não sei se teria coragem de fazer algo assim, mas do meu jeito e... Bem, ele entendeu e - do jeito dele - o aceitou.

Estava esperando, eles chegaram um pouco mais tarde. Eu estava ansiosa, sempre ficava assim quando sabia que o Seiya viria, mas eu não estava pensando nele. Quer dizer, não é como se o tivesse esquecido do dia para a noite, mas quando vi o Ikki sozinho no dia anterior eu senti algum tipo de empatia. Eu sei bem como é lidar com a solidão, nunca tive muitos amigos e esses poucos foram embora, o meu jeito de lidar com isso foi cuidando dos outros, das crianças e acabei nunca indo embora. Eu os esperava e pensava em que vida tinham escolhido e qual vida eu tinha escolhido. Eu esperava porque foi o que eu decidi fazer.

Foi diferente do dia anterior, Ikki entrou com o andar folgado a frente de todos, muito mais confortável do que estivera antes, mas nada mudou, ele foi direto para o serviço que estava por fazer, mal acenou em minha direção e eu... Bem, eu acabei tolamente me aproximando de Seiya outra vez. Peguei um serviço leve ao lado dele, meu coração ainda palpitava e eu estava triste, um tipo de tristeza que só um sentimento assim trás, aquele tipo de tristeza à qual você se apega e não quer deixá-la ir, porque ela é tudo que você vai conseguir daquele sentimento, daquele amor não correspondido.

Tinha um limite para o quanto eu conseguia ficar perto dele e no fim da tarde eu me afastei, apenas sentei em um dos brinquedos do parquinho e fiquei com o olhar perdido em lugar nenhum, eu não tinha jeito mesmo. Dali podia ver o Ikki trabalhando e de repente senti de novo, aquela empatia.

- Você está bem? - quase me assustei ao ver Shun ao meu lado me oferecendo um copo de água gelada.

- Sim. - forcei um sorriso, peguei o copo e tomei um gole - Só pensando.

Ele sentou ao meu lado e ficamos em silêncio por um instante, não era desconfortável, afinal éramos amigos, mas naquele momento eu queria ficar sozinha.

- Meu irmão, as vezes ele parece triste, não é? - eu olhei para Ikki enquanto trabalhava, ele era estoico a maior parte do tempo, mas sim, quando estava sozinho daquele jeito... - Tinha alguém que ele amava - ele continuou e eu o olhei um tanto espantada, é difícil imaginar Ikki dessa forma - Mas ela se foi há algum tempo. Ele a perdeu, mas se recusa a deixa-la ir.

Eu entendo, entendo tão bem... Afinal, eu perdi, não foi? Talvez não da mesma forma, mas... Sim, eu o perdi há muito tempo atrás. Olhei para o Seiya não muito longe dali, mas ainda assim... Então eu vi Ikki e nossos olhares se cruzaram. Não sei bem quanto tempo eu fiquei encarando, mas ele não pareceu se importar, acenou na minha direção e antes que eu pudesse levantar minha mão, Shun acenou de volta. Ah, claro, bebi minha água, por que ele estaria olhando para mim? Senti-me estúpida. Ouvimos um barulho vindo de dentro do orfanato e Shun correu para ver o que era, eu apenas sorri, estava acostumada com a bagunça das crianças quando o Seiya estava lá.

Fiquei olhando para a grama aparada recentemente e sorrindo ao ouvir o riso deles, de todos eles, mas não tinha vontade de ir lá.

- Você está fazendo um bom trabalho. - ele estava parado a minha frente, os olhos de tempestade fincados em mim - Queria ter tido metade da sorte dessas crianças. - ele sentou do meu lado e não me olhava mais, parecia ter se esforçado muito para me dizer algo legal.

- Obrigada por vir ajudar. - ele assentiu mirando um ponto distante.

De dentro da casa veio o riso de Seiya mais alto do que dos outro, eu baixei minha cabeça e apertei o copo nas mãos, ouvi Ikki bufar.

- Você quer sair daqui? - ouvi eles dizendo e o olhei um tanto surpresa - Vem, vamos dar uma volta. - ele já estava de pé e me puxava pelo pulso.

- Mas... Espera eu não posso sair assim. - espalmava minha calça suja a blusa velha, mas mesmo dizendo isso eu o seguia, porque eu queria isso tão desesperadamente que não tinha força para lutar. Ele olhou para mim de cima a baixo e deu um meio sorriso. Eu corei até os ombros, o que ele estava olhando afinal?

Fui com ele até a moto parada em frente e Ikki me largou para montar nela e me jogar o segundo capacete.

- Onde você conseguiu uma moto? - nunca tinha prestado muita atenção no fato de que ele tinha uma moto, apenas fiquei segurando o capacete tolamente enquanto ele a ligava com total descaso.

- A fundação Graad sabe ser muito agradecida às vezes. - ah, claro, Saori. Eu lentamente pus o meu capacete e ele fez um sinal com a cabeça para que eu subisse.

- E você tem idade para dirigir? - eu sabia que não tinha, eu andei até ele sem ter muita certeza de como deveria subir naquela coisa. Ele soltou um riso abafado.

- Eu não conto se você não contar.

Sinceramente eu não pensei muito, mesmo com dúvidas eu andara em sua direção e subia na garupa sem mais perguntas. Ouvi o Seiya me chamar e perguntar para onde eu estava indo, eu mal tive tempo de virar o rosto em sua direção e Ikki acelerou com tudo. Eu me segurei com força e pude ver por cima do ombro a figura de Seiya ficando mais e mais distante, tudo o que pude sentir foi alívio.

Ele já estava fora de vista quando me dei conta de quão apertado estava segurando, meus braços em volta da cintura dele sem nenhum receio, era a primeira vez que abraçava um garoto assim, ainda que a situação não fosse bem essa, mas... Eu estava constrangida, claro que estava, de toda forma relutei um pouco a soltá-lo. Ikki era quente, parecia estar febril pela temperatura de seu corpo, se fosse outra pessoa eu com certeza acharia que estava doente, mas não ele e aquele calor era aconchegante, eu não quis me afastar.

Ele pilotou por um bom tempo, eu tinha minha cabeça encostada em suas costas largas e não prestava atenção no caminho, só percebi que ele tinha parado quando senti a moto reclinar quando ele pôs o pé no chão. Era um parque florestal e havia um banco de pedra muito, muito antigo. Ao me aproximar pude ver alem de algumas árvores a mansão Kido não muito longe dali.

- Eu costumava correr pra cá quando não aguentava mais. - ele disse tirando o capacete e recostando em uma árvore, só então eu reparei nas marcas de soco no tronco.

- Não consigo imaginar você correndo. - desviei o olhar para a mansão - Parecia que você podia levar o mundo nas costas naquela época, sempre protegia todo mundo...

- Eu protegia o Shun. - ele me interrompeu.

- Você me protegeu uma vez. - quando entrei em encrenca por causa do Seiya.

- Deve ter sido sem querer. - ele disse com ar irônico.

Eu o olhei com o semblante irritado, mas não estava mesmo com raiva, ele estava sorrindo, escorado com os braços cruzados, todo dono de si. Acabei sorrindo também, ele não tinha mudando tanto assim.

- Você me assustava... - disse me desviando para a mansão de novo - Mas estou feliz que tenha me trazido aqui.

- Não sei por que faz isso com você mesma, manter aquele idiota por perto. - eu ri.

- É o meu jeito. Eu só espero deixar de gostar dele um dia. - o olhei um tanto tímida - Já não é mais como antes, sabe? - ele me encarou cético - Que nem com você... De repente já não me assusta mais tanto assim.

- Que pena. - brincou.

Nós não conversamos muito mais aquela tarde, atrasei minha volta ao orfanato tanto quanto pude, mas eu tinha minhas obrigações.

Uma semana se passou, as reformas estavam concluídas, Seiya não vinha mais, nem Shun e... Nem o Ikki. Foram alguns dias solitários, quer dizer, tinham as crianças, mas eram só crianças afinal. Eire aparecia vez ou outra, mas não era mais a mesma desde o incidente com a deusa... Ninguém nunca me explicou bem o que aconteceu.

E um mês depois ele veio sozinho. Fiquei desconsertada por algum tempo e apenas o olhei sem responder ao seu cumprimento.

- Talvez eu não devesse ter vindo. - disse quase indo embora.

- Não, eu... Eu só estou surpresa. - mexi na minha maria chiquinha e dei um passo em direção a ele apressada - Da última vez você só veio por que o Shun te arrastou até aqui. - e então eu percebi que estava mais feliz do que deveria em vê-lo.

- Sim, daquela vez eu tinha vindo trabalhar de graça. - disse tirando o capacete e penteando o cabelo com os dedos.

- E dessa vez? - perguntei um tanto desconfiada.

- Estou só passando. - pôs as mãos nos bolsos e deu de ombros como se não fosse nada.

O Ikki começou a "só passar" bastante no decorrer dos meses, normalmente não falávamos muito, apenas íamos para algum lugar na moto dele - isso quando eu podia sair - e conversávamos apenas o suficiente para justificar a visita. Uma vez ele me falou de Esmeralda, uma vez apenas.

- Por muito tempo ela foi a única coisa boa que me aconteceu.

E eu me senti triste. Havia tantas outras coisas que eu queria saber, mas nunca teria coragem de perguntar depois de ouvir aquilo. Eu não queria mais ouvir a voz dele naquele tom. Às vezes eu esquecia, ele parecia sempre tão forte e distante, nem quando criança o vi chorar, mas as vezes ele ficava triste também, afinal ele era humano.

Não tínhamos muito o que dizer um para o outro, eu só podia falar das crianças e ele... Bem, ele se calava sempre que começava alguma história sobre como era a vida de cavaleiro, havia muito pouco de felicidade para contar. Na verdade mal nos olhávamos. Mas tinha aquela parte, aquele momento no qual estávamos em movimento, na moto, quando eu não podia ver seu expressão dura, ou as cicatrizes, ou os olhos de tempestade. Apenas recostava a cabeça em suas costas e passava os braços por sua cintura. Era aconchegante, eu me acostumei ao calor e ao cheiro distante da loção pós-barba, e nesses momentos eu me sentia bem como nunca.

Não sei dizer quando aconteceu, eu o olhei e ele estava lá, como sempre estivera, sorrindo e brincando, mas não doeu, na verdade eu sorri também e ele me pareceu mais estúpido do que nunca. Eu tinha voltado a estudar - seriamente e não só por obrigação -, tinha desistido de tudo antes para apenas me dedicar ao orfanato, mas de repente eu queria um pouco mais do que aquilo, aquelas crianças, eram como irmãozinhos para mim. Mas eles iam crescer e seguir em frente, da mesma forma que Seiya fez e eu... Bem, mesmo que fosse ficar, faria o meu melhor, se eu ia ficar seria por escolha minha e não apenas por falta de opção. Eu me achava muito esforçada antes, mas agora eu sabia que só estava me deixando levar, eu tomei o rumo da minha vida e me sentia bem como nunca.

Pra ser sincera não mudou muita coisa, minha rotina era quase a mesma, mas eu estava diferente e eu sabia que tinha sido o Ikki. A forma independente que eu o via a confiança de quem poderia tomar o mundo por capricho, eu queria aquilo para mim também, não deixaria mais nada passar.

Estava estudando naquela tarde, um copo de chá ainda fumegava ao meu lado, estive tão concentrada que só me dei conta quando ele já estava fazendo sombra sobre os livros.

- Oi. - eu sorri, mas ele continuava sério - Pra onde vamos hoje?

- Minu. - ele me chamou e se calou por um instante - Há algo que tenho que fazer - assenti curiosa - como cavaleiro. - eu fiquei em silêncio, não sabia o que dizer - Então não vou vir nas próximas semanas, talvez meses e...

- Você vai voltar, não vai? - interrompi, levantei calmamente e o encarei.

- Não sei. - ele respondeu pondo as mãos nos bolsos e dando de ombros.

Nesse tempo que tinha passado com Ikki aprendi muito pouco sobre ele, mas uma coisa era certa, ele sempre se importava mais do que queria aparentar. Eu suspirei. A ideia de não vê-lo mais fez meu peito apertar por um momento. Eu mantive a cabeça baixa e tive que inspirar o ar lentamente uma segunda vez. O que estava acontecendo? Eu estava com medo? Sim, era medo, tanto, mas tanto que quase transbordava meus olhos em lágrimas. Mas ele é forte, ele ia voltar, certo? Ficamos em silêncio, levei uma mão ao peito e tremi um pouco. Eu entendi, era até um pouco engraçado, eu sempre acabava assim por causa de um cavaleiro e... E dessa vez era Ikki, eu o encarei e respirei fundo de novo. Ele estava sério, mas eu podia ver uma nota de preocupação em seu rosto. E de novo me faltou ar, mas eu sorri.

Eu falei alguma coisa, mas eu não sei bem o que era, queria dizer algo encorajador e ser legal com ele, e provavelmente foi o que fiz, mas eu não conseguia prestar atenção no que dizia. Eu me aproximava dele até minhas mãos ainda trêmulas estarem pousadas no seu peito. Eu olhava os lábios ele, talvez fosse minha única chance, mas... Ele era tão estupidamente alto, não dava pra alcançar. Eu ri de leve, deitei a cabeça em seu peito e o abracei, era tudo que conseguia fazer.

- Volte. - eu pedi mesmo com os meus braços totalmente convencidos de que não o deixariam ir.

Eu me senti um tanto boba assim, o abraçando enquanto ele mantinha as mãos nos bolsos, provavelmente estava o deixando desconfortável, por que eu sempre tinha que gostar de garotos assim? Tão longe do meu alcance? Sorri de novo. Ele era sempre tão quente de toda forma, não conseguia realmente me importar com mais nada até que senti as mãos dele nos meus ombros.

- Desculpe. Eu vou ser egoísta dessa vez. - o ouvi sussurrar.

Ele me afastou o suficiente para que pudesse me encarar. Ah, é verdade, Ikki tem sido muito legal comigo nos últimos tempos, acho que tudo bem se dessa vez ele não for. O Sol as suas costas fazia sombra em seu rosto, a cicatriz aparecia mais forte, os olhos de tempestade se destacavam claros, tortuosos. Em outro momento aquela imagem de Ikki me assustaria, mas agora fazia meu coração bater forte, me trazia aquela sensação estranha. A mão dele se moveu pro meu rosto e antes que eu pudesse perceber os olhos de tempestade haviam se fechado.

Ele me beijou. Foi isso. Senti seus lábios quentes nos meus, e minhas pálpebras pesaram, senti minha pele arrepiar perto de onde ele tocava e aquela sensação clichê de borboletas no estomago. Foi mais rápido do que gostaria, eu não consegui reagir, ou me mover, foi um beijo apenas, mesmo que eu quisesse mais. Seus lábios deixaram os meus e ele me encarou por um segundo, arrumou a postura com sua altura fazendo sombra sobre mim, me olhou de novo e sorriu de leve. Quase senti meu coração explodir. Então se virou para partir. E eu não tinha reação, pude vê-lo se afastar, tocava meus próprios lábios ainda aquecidos e ruborizava. Ele estava indo embora.

- Até logo, Ikki. - eu gaguejei tolamente quando ele estava quase longe demais para ouvir.

Ele parou, virou o rosto e me olhou por cima do ombro, como em um dejà vu. Do meu jeito eu havia dito e do jeito dele, tão curto, mas soando como uma promessa, ele respondeu:

- Até.

**Fim**

_Espero que tenha gostado. _

_Beijinhos!_

_V. Lolita_


End file.
